You Are : In Muggle World
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: You Are series, Twin!Harry, Ketika Rose meragukan ikatan persaudarannya dengan Harry. Set before PS.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik mbak Jeka Rowling. Rose Lily Potter milik saya... Hohohohhhh

A/N : Set ketika Rose dan Harry berumur sembilan tahun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Rose.. Rose.. ROSE LILY POTTER!" teriak Harry keras-keras. Rose tersentak dan terbangun.

"Wha.." Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, dan melihat kelas sudah kosong. Tinggal mereka berdua disana. Rose menatap Harry jengkel.

"Kok kamu tidak bilang kelas sudah selesai, sih? Bangunin aku, dong!" omel Rose kalap, cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Harry mengangkat alisnya, tersinggung.

"Aku sudah bangunin kamu selama sejam penuh, Rose.. Kalau kau tidak bangun, itu salahmu! Untung saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu pulang sendirian.."

"Oh, jadi kamu nyalahin aku, begitu? Oke. Pulang saja sana! Lagipula aku masih punya banyak tugas disini."

"Apa kau lupa, nona manis? Ini hari ulang tahun Dudley! Kau tidak boleh terlambat pulang!" Rose mendengus.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan ulang tahun Babi besar itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Dudley, bodoh! Aku peduli denganmu! Terakhir kali kau terlambat, kau dikurung di lemari seminggu! Apalagi ini ulang tahun Dudley! Kau bisa dibunuh Paman Vernon!"

"Cerewet. Kalau kau takut sama Paman Vernon, pulang saja sana!" Harry mengernyit.

"Kau?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Harry menatap Rose jengkel, lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Sementara itu, Rose tertinggal, sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sembari mengomel pelan, rambut merahnya berkibar. 'Menyebalkan.. Cerewet.. Menjengkelkan.. Kembaran bego..'

Namun, dalam hati, dia mendesah. Kadang-kadang ia bertanya, bagaimana bisa Harry dan Ia kembaran. Ia dan Harry jelas-jelas berbeda. Mata Harry hijau cemerlang terhalang kacamata bulat tebal, dengan rambut hitam berantakan. Sedangkan matanya berwarna biru abu-abu, dengan rambut merah sepinggang. Menurut sikapnya? Harry itu kalem, pendiam, Ia sendiri urakan, kasar, dan sangat susah dinasihati. Ia tahu betul itu, karena Harry sering sekali mengomelinya begitu.

'Ah, itu kan hanya karena ia takut sama keluarga Babi itu..' pikirnya, melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. Maksud Rose adalah keluarga Dursley, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Mereka berdua adalah yatim piatu, karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, atau begitulah yang dikatakan Keluarga Dursley pada saat-saat langka ketika mereka bertanya. Mereka jarang sekali bertanya, karena Paman Vernon akan mengomel dan Bibi Petunia tak kan memberi mereka makan malam.

Rose menghela napas, ia telah selesai mengatur barang-barangnya. Baru saja siap untuk pulang, Segerombolan anak masuk ke dalam kelas, dipimpin oleh seorang anak bertubuh tambun yang besarnya 4 kali Rose, mereka semua tersenyum jahat.

"Wha?" Rose mengangkat alisnya, heran. Dudley tersenyum mengejek.

"Hei, lihat teman-teman. Ada tangkapan bagus disini." katanya. Yang lain tertawa.

"Yeah, yeah.. Anak mami sudah mau pulang..." tukas anak lelaki kurus berwajah tikus, yang diketahuinya bernama Pierrs Polkiss. Rose mendengus mengejek. Mereka mengatainya anak mami, tapi tidak sadar mereka jauh lebih manja daripadanya. Seseorang dibelakang Pierrs mendengar dengusannya, mengangkat alisnya dingin.

"Oh, kau sudah berani mengejek kita-kita?" tanyanya, tersenyum dingin. Dursley semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, teman-teman. Bagaimana kalau kita memberi sedikit pelajaran bagi anak ini?" tukasnya, mengangkat sebuah batu. Yang lain mengikuti. Rose memandang mereka semua dengan horror, dan terkejut ketika secara bersamaan mereka semua melemparinya. Rose segera merunduk, namun sebuah batu mengenai dahi kanannya, membuat setetes air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Hai, Dinky Duddydums.. mengerjai orang lain lagi?" Rose, Dudley dan teman-temannya serentak menoleh. Rose terperangah.

"Harry?"

"Rose?" Harry menatap Rose dengan ngeri, melihat darah yang tersamarkan oleh rambut merah gelapnya, dan bekas air mata dipipinya—Rose tidak pernah menangis. Harry merasakan kemarahan yang menggelegak di dasar tubuhnya, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan jeritan. Dudley dan teman-temannya sekarang berada di kolam pasir di taman bermain. Rose melongo, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengintip dari kaca yang pecah.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Melakukan apa?" Rose mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau.. Kau membuat mereka semua terlempar sejauh 15 kaki!" jerit Rose. Harry mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah.." tiba-tiba, mata Harry kembali tertumbuk pada darah yang menetes dari kepala adiknya. Ia segera mendekatinya, dan menyentuh pelan dahi kanan adiknya. Rose meringis menahan sakit. Harry cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat darah di tangannya.

"Rose.. kau.." Harry memandang Rose ngeri. "Mereka.. melakukan ini padamu?" Rose memandang Harry, melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya berada di mata Harry sekarang. Kemarahan. Tanpa sadar, Rose mengangguk pelan. Harry menghela napas tertahan, kemudian segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus darah di dahi adiknya. Rose berkedip heran, kemudian menyadari sesuatu hal.

"Oh, ya. Bukannya kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana bisa kau masih ada disini?" Harry memandang Rose tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin aku membuatmu pulang sendiri, bodoh! Dudley masih ada di sekolah! Lihat saja apa yang terjadi padamu tadi..." omelnya.

"Bukannya kau takut pada Paman Vernon?" ejek Rose pelan. Harry mendengus.

"Sejak kapan aku takut pada Paman Vernon? Yang aku takutkan itu, kalau kau dipukuli lagi sama Paman Vernon. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Toh kalau tadi kita juga pulang cepati ia tetap mukul kita..." jawab Harry pelan. Ia lalu menarik keluar sebuah gulungan perban dan obat merah. Rose agak meringis mendengar nada khawatir Harry, namun tiba-tiba mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dikeluarkannya.

"Darimana kau dapat itu semua?" Harry tersenyum manis. "Ku curi. " jawabnya singkat, sembari meneteskan obat merah pada sapu tangannya dan menotolnya pelan-pelan pada luka di dahi Rose. Kernyitan Rose bertambah.

"Tunggu dulu... tunggu dulu.. Kapan kau curi barang-barang itu?"

"Baru saja tadi..."

Rose berkedip. "Darimana kau tahu aku akan terluka?" Harry menatap Rose dengan bingung, sebelum menempelkan kapas dan perban di atas luka Rose.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kau baru saja mencuri ini.. Pasti kau sudah tahu aku akan terluka.. Dari mana kau tahu?" tuntut Rose. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ketika ia sudah selesai merawat luka Rose. Luka itu kini kelihatan bersih dan ditutupi perban.

"Entahlah. Insting mungkin? Tadi tiba-tiba aku mikir bagaimana kalau nanti kau dipukuli dan bahkan obat merah tidak ada.. Jadi waktu aku lewat UKS, sekalian saja aku mengambil beberapa peralatan ini.. Toh UKS pasti masih punya banyak persediaan..."

Rose terperangah. Harry mengucapkannya seakan itu hal biasa, namun bagi Rose, itu menunjukkan sebuah bukti bahwa betapapun mereka berdua berbeda, mereka tetap saudara kembar, dan ada ikatan tak terlihat yang menghubungkan mereka. Akhirnya, Rose tersenyum.

"Harry.." panggilnya pelan. Harry menoleh.

"Thanks, ya.." Harry mengangkat alisnya terkejut, namun segera tersenyum juga.

"Anytime, sis..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N : Cerita bodoh. Memang. Saya sangat tahu itu.

Fic ini masih semacam teaser (atau prolog?) dari proyek fic Twin!Harry Deathly Hallows nantinya... hehehehhh

Humm... Nama Rose berasal dari bunga mawar (Ya iyalah.,..) bunga yang cocok untuk orang yang lahir bulan Juli. Sedangkan Lily.. Berasal dari nama Ibu si Potter Twins, dan juga, berasal dari bunga 'Water Lily' yang juga merupakan bunga yang cocok untuk yang lahir bulan Juli.

Kenapa aku buat disini Rose itu tepat kebalikannya Harry.. ya.. karena ingin saja.. #plak

Bukan.. maksudku, aku bosan ngeliat betapa miripnya beberapa saudara kembar.. Sama wajah, sama penampilan, sama otak.. Tidak seru, tahu.. Betapa ternyata wajah kita punya duplikat.. Jadi tidak original lagi, kan.. hehehhh..

Juga untuk menunjukkan, betapa berbedanya kita dengan saudara kita, mereka tetap seorang saudara, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghapus itu..

Nah, sekarang, yang terakhir, review! Semakin banyak review, Sequelnya akan cepat di update! #wink

P.S : En.. Ada yang mau usul pair untuk Rose?


End file.
